losteonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Hope's Bastion Hope's Bastion is a large metropolis situated somewhere in the gargantuan wasteland that Earth has become. It must once have been a grand and impressive city, but after The Devastation it has been left in ruins. Only the very heart of the city has been rebuilt, and for the most part the rest of it consists solely of large, dangerous swatches of land filled to the brim with broken down buildings and debris. In spite of this, it seems to have taken on new life as it hosts a direct connection with several of the bigger oases. High Society High Society is not only the name of the city's social elite, but also the name given the area situated in the very middle of Hope's Bastion. This is a rich and prosperous area, heavily guarded and kept away from the general populace. Most people never see it, and tales of its splendor are often told around campfires and radiators late at night. Most of High Society's locals are celvers, although some unmutated humans also live there. The Forum The Forum is a large, round building situated right in the middle of High Society, both literally and figuratively. It hosts The Bureaucrats, the ruling government of Hope's Bastion. No outsiders are allowed access however, even those from the rest of High Society. The Slums Although most of Hope's Bastion is in a somewhat broken-down state, the eastern end of the city got the worst of it. Graveyards, broken sewer tunnels, and even some minor radioactive sites are all the bread and butter of slum scenery. That said, it still falls under the jurisdiction of the Bureaucrats, and remains a more desirable dwelling than the Wild Lands. The 'Nork Trade Association is currently busy launching several defiant building projects across the slums, with varying success. The High Road The westernmost part of the city is usually referred to as The High Road, as it's home to most of the city's functioning roads. This has made it a busy area for commerce and heavy transport, but also a prime target for bandit raids. To combat this, many businesses hire local muscle to serve as bodyguards, transporters and general enforcers. Although most who enter this profession die long before their time, it's relatively easy work with few requirements and good pay. Some parts of the city highway extend into the northern and southern parts of the city as well. Southern District The southern district is the most populated part of Hope's Bastion. Mostly consisting of metromotels, bars, and various storefronts, the Southern District is covered in neon signs and serves as the everyman's home. Although no parts of Hope's Bastion are really safe per se, the Southern District enjoys relative peace compared to the rest of the city, perhaps with the exception of High Society. Northern District The northern district has, over the years, become High Society's figurative playground. Nightclubs, brothels, even cinemas and theatre stages have all arisen to cater to High Society's every whim and desire. The Northern District also houses most of its own workers (who often have to work around the clock anyway), and its services are so expensive that very few people outside High Society can even afford to go there. The Northern District is the only area outside of High Society where one can expect an actual presence from The Bureaucrats' enforcers, due to the area's social importance. The Wild Lands The Wild Lands were once suburban areas around Hope's Bastion. Now, they have been reclaimed by nature, and serve as strange jungle-like areas, host to large predator animals. Some of society's outcasts have made a home for themselves within the Wild Lands, and over time, several tribes have arisen. These tribes are often feral and warlike, and fight one another for control. High Society cares little for them either way - as long as they don't encroach upon the city proper. The Desert The Desert surrounds Hope's Bastion and the Wild Lands completely. Nobody knows just how far out it leads, and none who have gone to find out have ever found their way back. It is large and empty, as deserts often are, though still it maintains some smaller oases here and there. The desert is harsh and unforgiving, and the creatures who live there equally so. That said, the grymmers seem to have adapted to its ways, and live in small clans centered around many of the oases. This has led to some conflict with the celvers, who wish to maintain control of the larger oases to serve as the city's water supply - even though there is enough water for everyone, grymmers and celvers share little trust between one another. Category:General lore